A New Hero In The Village: New Friend?
by xyzLinkXZeldaxyz
Summary: The Hidden Leaf Happily Welcomes the New Hyrule Visitors as Zelda gladly goes, dragging along Link, who doesn't quite trust a land full of Ninja. Upon Meeting Naruto, everything would change... LinkXZelda. NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruXTemari. GaaraXMatsuri, etc. And yes NaruSaku fans, it's not happening.
1. Meeting the 'Dangerous' Ninja

A New Friend

_A Bright and Sunny day shined over Hyrule as a group of guards prepared a carriage for Zelda, as Link grunts and continued his complaining_

"Zelda, why do we have to go there?! This is stupid, I mean, sure it's fun to explore new places and all but a land full of ninja, that's sound dangerous."

_Zelda just smiled as she passed by Link_

"Relax Link, it's perfectly safe." She responded as she grabbed Link by his arm and held him close "Besides, you'll protect me from danger won't you?"

"Of course I will, you can count on me!" Link said with confidence as he kissed Zelda's forehead"

_A guard quickly pulled Link away_

"Hands off the Princess!"

_Link shoved the guard away and ignored anything else he said._

**Hidden Leaf Village**

"Be on your best behavior all 3 of you, especially you, Naruto!" The silver haired ninja pointed at a blonde who just looked away in disgust

"But Kakashi Sensei why do we have to greet these people from a place we've never even heard of?!" The blonde responded as he was quickly cut off by a pink haired girl who punched him in the gut and put him in a headlock

"Shut up Naruto, we don't want to make a bad impression on these people, true we don't know of this place but you never want to upset somebody even if they are Anonymous!"

"Sakura is right, we must become friends with them so they may trust us." A Pale skinned boy with a small sword on his back said with a smile.

"Sai is correct, and also it's the land of Hyrule, their princess is coming to greet us along with some guards and her personal bodyguard." Said a brown haired man with a forehead protector who also scolded Naruto.

"Pfft, Personal Bodyguard, look Captain Yamato, they're probably just dating…" Naruto said with a smirk as he soon saw all eyes looking at him.

**On the way toward the Hidden Leaf**

"I like that Im spending time with you alone Zel, Are we almost there?!" Link groaned.

"Yes Link, we are near…" Zelda sighed.

_The same guard from earlier peeked in and said quietly_

"We are approaching the Hidden Leaf Village Ma'am, be prepared…" The Guard says to Zelda then shoots a stare at Link who is yawning and looking at the clouds "And you don't act a fool, these are serious people here!"

"Yea yea whatever you say." Link yawned once more as he dismissed the guard.

_**Back at the Hidden Leaf Village, The 5th Hokage, Lady Tsunade walked around the village making sure everything was fine as she approached Kakashi and Yamato**_

"So Yamato, you "promised" naruto some personal training, did he actually buy into that just so he won't ruin the welcoming?"

"Well, I threw in paying for the ramen tonight, but yea it worked." Yamato said with a smirk on his face.

_The three were approached by Izumo and Kotetsu, 2 Jonin who stood by the Gate Opening, looking out for any travelers or returning ninja_

"Lady Tsunade they're here!" Kotetsu quickly said

"Hey! I was going to tell her, we both even agreed on it" Izumo whined

"Ummm yea I crossed my fingers, sucker!"

"Im gonna get you for that one!" Izumo puts kotetsu in a headlock as they both laugh Tsunade stared at them, not impressed at all.

"Pull it together, both of you!"

_The carriage slowly went into the village as a guard pulled Link out at the last second, the villagers gave Zelda their welcomes_

"Hey! What was that for, im am suppose to be her bodyguard you moron!"

_The guard rolled his eyes then directed Link to the training grounds_

"Go over there, do what you want, we agreed with Zelda to have you away from the welcoming so you wouldn't ruin anything with your idiot moves"

"Big deal, Im an idiot, I move." Link snapped

"True, but still, the decision was made already, now go before these people think you're an intruder!"

_Link grunts then quickly heads to the training grounds, looking at 3 logs set up_

"These idiots need to practice their aim? I thought 'ninja' had high awareness"

_Link smirked as a group of people approached him_

"Hey now, practice makes perfect buddy!" Naruto yelled at the blonde who had his back turned

"Watch what you say buddy!" Link turned around.

"Whoa, I've never seen you around here. Beware stranger im am rock lee, the beautiful green beast of the hidden leaf." A person with a green suit examined Link.

"Im not from around here, I was accompanying Zelda, the princess of Hyrule here. But the damn guards told me to come here." Link looked at Lee then back at Naruto.

_Link and Naruto meet each others eyes._

"Im Link…"

"Im Naruto…"


	2. Link's 'Other' Side

A New Friend

_Bold and Italic Writing: Action being taken and/or Fight._

_Regular Text: Speaking_

_Segoe Script Writing: Explains the Action of that person_

_I don't own Loz or Naruto, everything except the story belongs to their respective owners…Sadly._

"Wait so you really have to put up with those picky guards every day?" Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Yea, they get on my nerves, thinking they're better than me and all…I'll show them after all im not just a swordsman." Link smirked

"Oh really? Cause by that sword and shield I thought you'd be a weapons expert." Said a Girl who had pigtails and a scroll on her back

"Never underestimate anybody Tenten." A pale boy with white eyes exclaimed

"So what do you mean by, 'not just a swordsman?' are you a freak who has 4 arms?" Naruto asks, excited to hear Links response.

"-_- If I had 4 arms, I'd choke you to death for those dumb questions, but not it's not like that you see…"

**Meanwhile by the Hokage's Office**

"We are honored to have you here in our village Princess Zelda, pleased to meet you." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Oh no worries Lady Tsunade, and please just call me Zelda." Zelda giggled and smiled back

"Stay as long as you please, and while you're here I'd like to offer a treaty between Hyrule and Konoha, seeing as Naruto can get reckless and rampage on his own, who knows if he's attacking somebody from Hyrule…"

"Oh, um sure, well Link can be like that too when he gets carried away." Zelda says with a soft smile.

Shikaku slowly walked in on the conversation whispered in Tsunade's Ear

"Lady Tsunade, we suspect some rouge ninja has snuck in the village, they may be from the mist or the sound, we aren't sure yet."

"Well make sure nothing goes wrong, please Shikaku im counting on you"

"Yes Ma'am!" Shikaku called out as he fleed the room.

Zelda and Tsunade continued to speak as Tsunade look outside in worry…Meanwhile.

"W-wow? Really you can do all that? Isn't that Nin-Jutsu?" Tenten raised an eyebrow.

"N-Ninjustu?" Link asked in confusion.

"Remember Tenten he isn't from around here, we must not assume he's a ninja." Neji says as he concentrates and uses his Byakugan to examine Link, only to gasp after only 7 seconds. "S-so much chakra, but how do you control it all?

"Um, chakra, should I find a book that teaches me about this stuff?" Link chuckles

"…No! We'll just tell you, friend." Sai calls out.

_**Team Kakashi and Team Guy explain to Link everything there is too know about the hidden leaf, chakra, Kekkei Genkai, etc. Link slowly nodded and raising an eyebrow at the weird names.**_

_**Back at the Hokage's Office, both had signed the treaty and were headed outside to announce the news to the villagers.**_

"L-lady Tsunade, do you hear that?" Zelda whispered as music coming from a flute was heard

"Music? But that-!"

Tsunade stopped speaking as she didn't move; she was paralyzed as she struggled to move her body

"L-Lady T-Tsunade?" Zelda asked with fear in her eyes.

"G-get out of here Zelda, it's the trap, the enemy is here, it's a genjutsu, you must leave, now!"

_**Zelda turned only to see 3 masked ninja with blades surrounding her,**_

"Give it up little girl!" One of the men called out as he, at the same time backhanded Zelda in the face, sending her to the floor.

_**Leaf Village Jonin rushed inside only to be caught by the same genjutsu**_

"D-Damn!" Kotetsu shouted

_**Back at the training grounds**_

"Somebody is in trouble, it's the Hokage and the Princess of Hyrule!" Neji yelled out at he looked towards the Hokages office with his byakugan.

"Zelda is in trouble, oh hell no!" Link turned his attention away from Naruto and Lee.

_**Link then ran towards the Hokages office as the rest followed along.**_

("Oh no this isn't good, there are 4 assailants in here, and 1 one of them is hidden, come on, think Zelda, think!")

"AHHHHHH, RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as he spotted the hidden ninja and drove the Rasengan into the Genjutsu casters' stomach.

_**Team Kakashi and Team Guy stayed outside while Link sprinted inside and noticed some guards knocked out and Jonin paralyzed.**_

"If they laid a single finger on Zelda, ill end them!" Link barked out as his eyes turned blood red.

"Something's wrong, I think they got him!" A masked ninja called out

"YOUR. ALL. DEAD!" Link screamed as he saw Zelda on the floor then turned his head towards the 3 ninja

_**The 3 swordsmen looked in horror as Link had a sword made of lightning on his hand and one made of fire on his other. He charged at them as his eyes turned to a sadistic dark purple, Link slashed the lightning sword into one of the ninja's stomach and doing the same with the fire blade to the same ninja, and took a step back, watching him fall to the ground, bleeding slowly. Link then front flipped in front of the remaining two as he stomped the ground with his feet, a boulder came crashing through the floor and crushed another ninja, Link smiled and looked at the remaining one.**_

"Zelda? Did he hurt you?!" Link growled in anger as marks started to appear on his face.

"Y-Y-Yes L-Link" Zelda stayed down, looking on his horror ("L-Link, you had never killed anybody this brutally without even showing a bit of mercy.")

"Well he's gonna get it!" The marks engulfed Link as he looked like a possessed puppet.

_**Link in a flash, was behind the last ninja as he punched him in the side of the skull, pulled him back by his collar and held his sword to his neck, then let go and roundhouse kicked him in the back, sending him to the floor, raising his sword in the air, Lightning started to surround it as Link aimed for the man's chest.**_

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, PUNK!"

_Link brought the sword down, inches away from colliding, when suddenly, BAM! A fist came flying across Link's face, it was Tsunade, and she had snapped out of the genjustsu and stopped Link just in time before he killed the third one as well. Link went crashing through the wall, the force of the punch knocked him out as the marks wore off._

"T-that kid…" Tsunade said in shock.

"L-Link…" Zelda looked on as she saw the 2 dead bodies of the Rouge Ninja, on the ground, their blood all over the place.

And That's The End Of This Chapter.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**A New Hero in the Village: A New Friend? Part 3**

**Leaf Village Hospital**

"Zelda did you know about that?" Tsunade said as she healed the guards and Link

"Y-yes I did, but I've never seen him with those marks across his face before, only when his eyes turn purple."

"Well, you do realize his anger gets the best of him, we're lucky that the Genjustsu was broken right then and there, who knows what he would've done afterwards."

"T-theres nothing I can do, he won't listen to me, he just says he can control his powers on his own. But so far I've seen no progress"

"Perhaps he can stay here in the village; we have strong Jonin and Chunnin Shinobi who can fight him off in case he loses control…"

"Leave Link here? I don't think he'd like that"

"Damn right I d-don't!" Link shouted as he sat up

"This isn't about what you want kid! It's for the safety of Zelda and the kingdom of Hyrule!" Tsunade shouts.

"And who are you? Hey Zelda who's is this old lady?"

Team Kakashi and Shikamaru walk in the room when they noticed Tsunade charging at Link

"Lady Tsunade stop!" Sakura squealed.

Tsunade's fist was inches away when suddenly, Link blocked the punch with ease and struggle at the same time

"You…better cut that out, it's getting old!" Link chuckled as he pushed Tsunade's fist away.

"Wow, hey elf boy how'd you do that, you made it look so easy, usually one of Sakura's punches is enough to knock me out" Naruto laughed.

"I-It's called strength knuckle head, but since you don't seem to pack a lot a heat, I guess you can't do that."

Naruto's grin turned into a frown as he pulled out a kunai and launched it at Link, who easily blocks it with his shield.

"Not today Naruto, not today." Link said with smile

"So is everybody okay?" Kakashi said as he sneaked in through the window.

"Yup everyone is fine." Zelda giggled

"I don't think he was talking to you" Neji stared at Zelda

"Hey! Watch who you talk to that way!" Link shoots a stare at Neji.

"…Or what?" A smile grew across Neji's face.

"That's enough both of you! Link, Neji, both of better start to become friends, you'll be around each other for a while."

"Hm?" Link stood up and stretched

"Well um, you see, I have decided that it'd be best you stay here for a while Link." Zelda said in a low voice

"You can't be serious, right?!" Link

"Yes, Link I am serious, and besides this can be a great chance for you to make friends, and I know you want to get away from the guards right?"

"Well that is true, but I don't want to be away from you…"

"Now now elf boy there's no need to act all emotional over your girlfriend." Naruto laugh as he motions Sai to do the same.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Naruto." Link grumbles and looks away.

"Link, you're not making a good first impression." Zelda frowns.

"I never said I would, but fine I'll try, for you, Zel."

"Awww, see Naruto you could learn something." Tenten laughs

"I don't need help from an elf!" Naruto stares at Tenten

"I HAVE TO STAY HERE?!" Links eyes turn red.

"L-Link your e-eyes…" Zelda backs away.

"Im sorry, Im sorry." Link blinks and his eyes turn back to blue.

"Hm…Interesting." Kakashi pulled his headband up and looked at Link with his Sharing eye.

**A Few Days Later**

"I guess this is goodbye then…" Zelda looks away

"I don't want to stay here; I can control it on my own." Link grabs Zelda by her shoulders and turns her back around.

"T-this is for your own good, I suppose so."

"Hm…" Link gets closer to Zelda.

"I. Uh. L-Link. Stop!" Zelda's face turned to a deep shade of red.

"Let me think about that…No!" Link wrapped his arms around Zelda.

Team Guy walks in on Link and Zelda as they notice them locking lips

"Awwwww, how cute!" Tenten calls out.

Zelda pushed Link away and looks down, blushing then looking back up.

"I think you've overstayed your welcome…" Neji stares back at Link and Zelda

"This is one of the reasons I don't want to stay here, that guy!" Link points at Neji.

"Yea well I don't want you here either, pal!"

"Easy there neji, remember the last time you ran your mouth, Naruto kicked your butt!" Tenten smirks

"Well he's not Naruto, this guy is just a swordsman." Neji smiled

"Oh they didn't tell you what I did to those 3 ninja did they? Allow me to demonstrate…" The marks started to engulf Link

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled as he tried his best to hold his hand position, holding Link back.

"W-what the hell?!" The marks wore off slowly

"T-thank you young man…" Zelda sighed

"Y-yea don't mention it, the name's shikamaru, and neji you should thank me, even though it was a drag, I couldn't let you die." Shikamaru slowly released the hand signal

"Yea yea whatever." Neji storms away

"Princess Zelda, we should get going now!" A guard called out

"I will be right there shortly!"

"Zelda please be safe, I don't want this to be a mistake we both regret."

"More like you be safe, you are not in complete control yet, oh who am I kidding, I know your worried about me Link, but I'll be fine, trust me."

Link and Zelda hugged each other then pulled back only to kiss 3 seconds after.

"Alright alright that's enough you two…" Naruto said as he and Sai pulled Link away, Guards pulling Zelda away as well, both waving at each other.

"Goodbye Zelda…"

"Goodbye Link, please be safe!"


	4. Mission Time: To The Sand Village!

A "Regular" Day

* * *

><p>"Look here Elf-!" Neji pulls out a kunai knife<p>

"Shut your mouth, you know my name!" Link slaps the kunai out of his hand as Neji got in a fighting stance.

"N-neji stop!" A girl who had the same eyes as neji ran towards the two.

"Hinata stay out of this! I've had enough of this loser thinking he belongs here!" Neji's Byakugan Eyes meet Link's eyes as he doesn't back down

"I never said I wanted to be here anyway!" Link growled as he notices more Hyugas starting to spectate.

"Neji what is the meaning of this!?" An older man shouted as he stood by Hinata and another younger girl "I was in the middle of training with Hanabi"

"Forgive me Hiashi, this puny swordsman is trespassing our home, he must be taken down…" Neji smirks

"Bring it, I'll take all of you down!" Link's eyes turn red, slowly noticing Hinata backing away as the smirk on Neji's face went away.

"His chakra, it is way stronger now, but how!?" Neji examined Link.

"That's enough from both of you!" Hiashi shouted towards Neji more than Link

"Hmph! I'll get you later, you got lucky elf!" Neji storms away.

"Same goes to you buddy…" Link kept the serious expression as Hiashi walked up to him

"So you're the boy that was asked to stay by Lady Tsunade, why have you come to the Hyuga Clan?" Hiashi's voice stayed raised.

"She asked me to deliver this for someone called Hinata Hyuga, but he got in my way before I could even deliver it, next time he gets in my face, he won't be safe." Link handed Hiashi a letter.

"What makes you think you can beat Neji?" Hiashi ignored the letter and met Link's eyes.

"A lot of things, he's too cocky, all he does is talk, and not to mention his little eyes make him think he knows everything when he knows nothing about me…good day Mr. Hyuga" Link slowly walked away

"Wait here, you didn't read this did you?" Hiashi grabbed Link by his arm as he quickly examined the note one more time.

"No, why? Was I supposed to?" Link raised an eyebrow

"No, just that your supposed to accompany Hinata back to the Hokage's office, as a little warm up to test your bodyguard skills."

"We're in the freaking village, Hinata doesn't need me for anything…"

"Hokage's orders, sorry kid" Hiashi motioned Hinata to get ready

"The name is Link, and I don't take orders from anybody…" Link loosened Hiashi's grip and yanks his arm away "Not even the leader of this village."

"…W-will you accompany me, I promise I won't be a burden to you, Please?" Hinata spoke as Link was getting ready to walk away once again.

"…Hm, oh fine, I could use a walk anyway. Let's just go before Neji comes asking to get beat up again." Link mumbles as he leaves with Hinata following.

_Minutes Later_

"So you are Link, it's nice to meet you, it hasn't been easy has it?" Hinata smiles

"No not really, I had to say goodbye to the love of my life Zelda and say hello Neji, but besides that annoying idiot, everybody has been okay I suppose, team Kakashi is funny and cool, that Naruto guy has something in him that makes me want to be his friend."

"You've met N-naruto…" Hinata blushed just hearing his name.

"Yea, why is he a friend of yours?" Link looked at Hinata and smirked as soon as he saw her blush "Oh so you like him?"

"N-no that's not it at all, just very good friends!" Hinata's face turns a deeper shading of red as she turned away.

Link smiled as he patted Hinata's shoulder "Relax, I know what it's like to be in love, and believe me, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

Hinata turned to face Link, he face remained red "T-thank you for understanding…"

"You know, I thought you Hyuga's were all the same, I was wrong, you're a very nice person, and I've only had one conversation with you…" Link looks up and smiles as he glares at the sun.

"Thank you, Neji can be very hostile towards visitors, but you are also a nice person L-Link…" Hinata smiles

"Thanks, and don't worry, I promise I won't let my powers hurt anybody in the village." Link closes his fist "That even includes Neji"

"Im glad to hear that." Hinata looks at Link "I know it hurt to say Neji but once you get on his good side, you guys will become friends, it's how Naruto did it, and they are both friends now."

"…I hope so Hinata."

_Moments later_

"I want a mission, and I want one now granny tsunade!" Naruto hopped on her desk and stared her down

"Get off my desk Naruto, I do have a mission for you, one that you can't do alone." Tsunade shoved Naruto off of her desk

"Oh no you don't, im doing chores around the village, no catching cats or delivering groceries, I want a real mission!" Naruto pounds on her desk

"Jeez, it's just like with the 3rd Hokage all over again" Kakashi sighs.

"You will be traveling to the village hidden in the sand, but not with the usual team Kakashi. I've sent someone to go get your partner, however, that person I sent will also be tagging along with you."

"Who is it?" Naruto scratches his head

"We're here now what?" Link barges into the room with Hinata behind him as he spots Naruto

"Hey it's You Again." They both mumble.

"Naruto, meet your comrades for this mission, Link and Hinata."

"What? A mission? You never told me about a mission." Link raised an eyebrow

"Well I knew you would decline if I confronted you about it, so I tricked you with the letter. The 3 of you are to leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Wait, granny you couldn't have chosen anybody else? I mean yea Hinata and I are friends but Im not sure we'd be great in a mission, oh who am I kidding I've been with worse people than, Hinata glad to have you aboard." Naruto gives a thumbs up

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata smiles, not realizing her cheeks turned red

"…You" Naruto shoots a look at Link

"Yea yea, I better not get in your way or 'else'….." Link sighs

"No it's not that, just that it's also great to have you along with me in this mission, strong with willpower people always make great teamwork." Naruto extends his hand.

"Yea, they sure do" Link smiles, shaking his hand as a familiar person walks into the office

"Hey everyone-!" Shikamaru chokes on his sentence when he sees Link

"Relax um…Shikamaru is it? I'm totally relaxed now." Link pats Shikamaru's shoulder

"Well that's good to hear, so Lady Tsunade formed you guys as a team?" Shikamaru glares at all 3

"Yes, and you will be going along with them…" Tsunade grabs the mission report

"What! Why me?" Shikamaru groans

"Because, Link isn't ranked, Naruto is still considered a Genin, and Hinata is only a Chunin, you however, are the only Jonin available." Tsunade smirks

"Oh man what a drag…" Shikamaru scratches his head.

"Well um im not doing anything either…" Kakashi raises his hand as Tsunade waves her hand

"…No need, besides we need to see what Link can do when a mission needs to be completed, so this rag tag patchwork of a team should be able to handle the situation at the Sand Village."

"Patchwork?...well you got that right at least old lady." Link smirks

"Shut it! And Link since you technically aren't injured anymore, you can't stay at the Hospital anymore, you can choose you sleep over with, Naruto, Hinata or Shikamaru."

"Hm…" Link rubs his chin ("This is a tough one, All of them have flaws, Hinata because I'd be staying at the Hyuga Clan, and Neji is in there, Naruto is too childish and I hardly even know Shikamaru.")

"We could just leave tonight." Link suggests

"Yea!" Naruto jumps in joy.

"Ugh…" Shikamaru shrugs

"Okay then, I suppose we could do that." Hinata smiles.

_Sand Village_

"I don't know, yea the Leaf hidden in the leaves is our ally but after hearing what that guy did, can we just let him into the sand village?" Kankuro frowns

"His name is Link, and im sure he can be trusted." Gaara speaks with a calm tone, as usual.

"You trust anybody, you're so stubborn!" Kankuro shouts

"Hey watch it!" A girl shouts as she stands and comes face to face with Kankuro

"Matsuri calm yourself!" Temari looks at Matsuri then back at Gaara

"…" Gaara says nothing as he just shakes his head.

_Main Gate of the Hidden Leaf Village_

"You all ready?" Shikamaru asks

"Im always ready." Naruto grins and gives a big thumbs up.

"Yes I am ready." Hinata nods

"….." Link says nothing, as he nods, looking up the sky. ("I wonder what this little mission will lead up to.")


	5. New Challenge: Link vs Kankuro

A New Challenge: Kankuro vs Link!

_Link's Point of View_

It's been a week and a half since I was separated from my loved one Zelda, but it's for her safety, I never admitted it, but it was true, I never had complete control over my powers nor both of "them." Now I, along with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru are heading down to some Sand Village for a mission I never agreed too, but hey, maybe something good can come out of this.

I attempted to get Hinata to talk to Naruto but every time she got near him, she'd get tense and her face turn bright red…_sigh…_Hopefully one day Hinata will confess, but for now, that's a negative.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked, we have been traveling for a long time now, and due to my idiotic suggestion to leave that same day the mission was assigned, Naruto doesn't let us take a break.

"Relax Link we're almost there, what's the hurry anyway, we don't even know what this mission is about…" Naruto said, with that goofy grin on his face

"I can't wait to get there…so I can get a room and take a nap, jeez I'm so beat." Shikamaru sighed as he slowly fell behind and Naruto had to start pushing him forward.

Hinata stayed quiet through our little journey, she would speak to only Naruto and Me, she and Shikamaru are friends, according to Naruto, but they just never spoke, strange but In reality, Im not getting involved.

Suddenly after walking for what seemed hours, the wind started to rise and sand was seen flowing through the wind, as we started to step on it as well, so this village is actually in the sand….

After more minutes of gruesome walking, we were overshadowed by a huge figure, a huge wall it seems like

"We're here! MissionTime!" Naruto jumps in Joy as he rushed into the Sand Village, ignoring the Gate guards as he quickly ran towards what seemed a building of sand? Maybe this is the Sand Village Hokage's Office? I don't know, everything is just confusing for me.

"Naruto! You can't just rush towards the Kazekage's office…" Shikamaru shouts but then quickly stopped himself and shook his head "…That idiot, he always runs off and does his own thing."

Ah…they call him Kazekage…such weird names.

"Still? I thought he'd change." A girl with blonde hair approached us, she had something strapped to her back, and I couldn't quite get an idea of what it was.

"Great, your here. First an energetic Naruto, now a lousy Temari" Shikamaru groans

"Yea, problem?!" Temari grabbed the item on her back and revealed it to be a fan, wait a minute? She fights with a fan…..I have so much to learn -_-

"Easy there, besides we're here to complete our mission, then we'll be on our way." Shikamaru gave a weak smile, and so did Temari…something's up with these two…

"Nice to see you again Temari." Hinata smiled and waved.

"So who's is this?" Temari grabbed her fan and pointed it towards me "I never knew Peter Pan was a ninja?" She smirked.

"The name is Link." I frowned, sure her comment was funny, but I wasn't really in a laughing mood.

"Yay! New friends!" Shouted a young, brunette and cheery girl, who was accompanied by a Red headed man in blue clothing, along with another person who was in all black with purple facepaint. Naruto was behind all of them, with the same grin as before

"So you're Link." The red headed man looked at me, I could tell he meant business, not a look of joy was on his face "My name is Gaara, the Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village; it is a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to me.

I looked at him with a confused gaze before that young girl who seemed clingy to Gaara whispered in my ear "Go on, shake his hand, it's not every day you get to meet the Kazekage." She said in a happy tone.

"Nice to meet you to Gaara." I extended my hand, but right when we were about shake hands…

"No!" The guy dressed in black slapped my hand away and gave me a cold look "Look here guy! Gaara may seem to trust you, but we have no idea who you are or what you are."

That sentence sent chills down my spine 'What you are…' I am really a what? I didn't respond, because I knew if I got into a fight now, it wouldn't turn out well.

"Kankuro, calm down, these are guests, and you ought to treat them like guests." Gaara growls

"Yea, or maybe we need to get Shino to come down here and give you an ass kicking." Naruto laughs

"He got lucky! I can take him any day" Kankuro for a quick second smiled, but that nasty look came back to his face as he looked at me again "You…elf boy, leave our village at once."

"Kankuro!" Temari and Matsuri yell.

I couldn't take it anymore; this Kankuro guy was already pissing me off. But I couldn't control what I said, and then I blurted out words. "And what if I don't?" I said, instantly grabbing onto my sword.

"Then I'll make you leave! I don't trust you, for all we know, you could be a spy or an Assassin trying to take our Gaara-!" Kankuro yelled at me, and I instantly cut him off

"Shut your fucking mouth!" My eyes glowed red, I unsheathed my sword and didn't bother getting my shield. Gaara and Naruto got in between both of us. Thank God, maybe they'll stop this madness.

"No, you're not going to fight in the village, just let it go Link, his words should mean nothing to you, just relax and think happy thoughts, like Zelda for example." Naruto said as he pushed me away from Kankuro, his comment actually calmed me down, I thought about Zelda, and how happy she made me.

"Zelda? Who is that, you're hoe?!" Kankuro shouted, Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto gasped, I on the other hand, stayed still for a short while. "What's wrong elf?! Scared?" Kankuro shoved Gaara away, not noticing one major factor, I was gone, he looked away from me, and when he looked back, I was no longer there.

_3__rd__ Person Point of View_

Naruto wildly looked around, Shikamaru had a worried look on his face, and so did Hinata, not noticing that Link was right behind Kankuro, his eyes were a dark shading of Blood Red.

"Die!" Link clutched his fist and drove it across the back on kankuro's head, the impact sent him flying into the wall.

"Damn it Kankuro!" Gaara raised his hand a pile of sand rose and broke kankuro's fall

"Ugh! A cheap shot!" Kankuro was slow to rise as he grabbed a scroll from his back. "Hey elf! You want to see a puppet show?" Kankuro smirked.

"If you push me over the limit, I'll show you a puppet show!" Link charged at Kankuro, before sand wrapped around his ankle and made him fall.

"None of you are fighting in the village!" Gaara raised his tone, first he looked at Link. "You can't contain your anger; I used to be just like you." Then he looked at Kankuro. "And you just love to get your ass kicked don't you?!"

"I know I can beat this elf, he's just a stupid swordsman who gets lucky, besides, he doesn't belong here." Kankuro put the scroll on his back

"Reeeealy?" Link says in a sarcastic tone. "Dude you're awful…I could beat you any day of the week."

"Gaara, let them fight, clearly they won't get along at all" Temari drives her fan into the ground.

"Fine, but if it gets out of hand, I will have no choice but to get involved."Garaa looks at both of them; they nodded in approval as Gaara engulfed them both in sand and dragged them outside of the village.

Everyone stood outside, getting ready for this fight to start, as some Village civilians started to spectate as well.

"You ready punk?!" Link growls, his eyes remained red.

"Just bring it already!" Kankuro smirks, raising his fists

"Um, since when was Kankuro into hand-to-hand combat?" Naruto raised an eyebrow

"Never, he just recently bought a bunch of poison materials."

"Wait so he's going to poison Link?" Hinata showed concern

"He knows we have the antidotes to cure a poisoned man, so he has nothing to lose, those are his words." Gaara sighed

Link ran towards Kankuro, quickly reaching into his pouch and pulling out kunai knives, throwing them at Kankuro, who dodges.

"So this is what Link has been doing around the village, buying supplies, preparing himself for a fight." Shikamaru sat on the ground "Im beat, and this will surely take a while."

Link landed a strike on Kankuro's chest, then he uppercuts him and hits him across the face with a spinning kick, Kankuro was sent back, but he smirked before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground

"Purple smoke?...Poison!" Link quickly covers his mouth and nose

"When that smoke clears off, the kid will be passed out and poisoned, easy win, I didn't even have to use my puppets." Kankuro smiled.

"Im not finished yet!" Link charged through the smoke with his sword in hand as he slashed Kankuro's chest.

"What! But how?!" Kankuro punched Link in the gut then quickly backed away, holding his chest.

"Good instincts." Link held his gut.

"Thanks. Same goes to you."

"Actually I was complimenting myself, but thanks anyway." Link reached in his pouch once more and pulled out shurikens. When suddenly he heard a strange noise behind him, a croaking sound, like something was shattering

"Meet Crow." Kankuro revealed chakra wires that were attached to crow.

"When the hell did you summon that thing?!" Link turns his back and uses his shield to block off an attack by crow, which involved a blade out of his hand.

"The smoke was a diversion, it was poison, but I used it to pull out crow so you wouldn't notice…" Kankuro moves his hands backwards. Crows movements follow as it also moves back

("Damn, this Is only one puppet, examining him, he still has 3 more attached to his back, but that's fine.") Link gives a smile as he gets on one knee, closes his eyes and starts to clear his mind.

"What is he doing…?" Matsuri rubs her chin.

"He's strategizing…hmph! It seems like you're not the only nerdy one around here, eh Shikamaru?" Temari teases.

"Ugh who cares, I just want to relax and get through with this mission already. But this little fight is holding us back, can't Link just use his powers and kick Kankuro's butt already?"

"Powers…?" Gaara mumbles.

"Yea…Link is stronger than this, hopefully he doesn't go out of control." Naruto replies

Kankuro directed Crow to attack Link again, hoping to catch him while he's concentrating. Link however, noticed Crow heading towards him as he began to rise from the ground, his fist was engulfed with fire as he punched Crow, making it catch on fire, Kankuro gasped and pulled it away from Link.

"Fire…" Gaara takes a step forwards, but then stops himself. "No, I must see what else he can do."

Kankuro growls then grabs 2 more scrolls and lays them out on the ground, making hand sighs and smirking "Black Ant, Salamander!" Kankuro summons the two puppets that also make the same disturbing sound.

Link's holds his head in pain, his eyes turning purple, as purple energy began to spiral around him. "Bring it, you piece of shit!" Link spun in a circle as Lightning started to form on his hands, he started Kankuro down as Link, with all his might, fired the lightning at Kankuro, who directed Salamander in front of him to take the hit, and the Lightning instantly shattered through Salamander.

"What?!" Kankuro gasped

Link stared at the sand covered ground not noticing Crow heading towards him with poison on its blades this time

"Not getting me this time!" Link backed up, at the last second tripping on the broken pieces of Salamander, and falling into the Black Ant.

"Oh yes I will!" Kankuro had a big smile as the black ant closes and Crow was dismantled, with blades hanging above black ant, sensing Link was about smash through Black Ant "Black Secret Technique: Iron Maden!" Crows Blades go through each specific spot.

"Did he just kill him…?" Matsuri covers her eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" An evil laugh is heard, Black Ant's stomach opens, Link steps out, Unharmed, and with the same markings across his face, looking like was possessed.

"What the hell are you?!" Kankuro backed away

"You wanted a puppet, I'll show you a real one." Link's voice was different, more colder, and blood thirsty, he shattered Black Ant to pieces with just a finger. Then he looked at Kankuro in the eyes. "Well….are you ready to die?!"

Kankuro grabbed the final scroll from his back and summoned it "Looks like I have to use you Scorpion (Sasori)." Kankuro grunts, as his hands shook for a while, then he gave Link the same stare from before.

"…This won't end well." Gaara showed concern, looking at 'Link'


	6. Never Do It Again

A New Hero In The Village – Chapter 6

"Kankuro…..that's not going to work…" Gaara mumbles

"Isn't that his best puppet?" Naruto closes his fists

"It is, but the difference is that Kankuro is controlling one, Link is one." Temari tightens the grip on her fan

"He isn't a puppet, this form is…." Hinata examines Link

"Is there any way to stop it?"

"Tsunade had to use force and only because she caught him off guard, now he knows where we are, he'll be prepared." Shikamaru stands and starts to stare at Link

"Gaara, you don't think we have too….."

"No matsuri, we're not killing him." Gaara shakes his head

"Good." Matsuri sighs in relief

"Alright now, before you die, is there any last words you'd like to say?!" 'Link' pops his neck and cracks his knuckles

"No." Kankuro firmly says, as in a flash, Link was already right behind him.

"No blood? No problem, we'll see yours spill in seconds." Link stabbed Kankuro in the back with a small dagger, and continuously stabbed him with tremendous speed, stomping on the puppet and kicking it to the side as he set it on fire

'Damn it I couldn't even use Sasori on him!' Kankuro said to himself in anger and pain

"Stop!" Naruto summons a shadow clone that starts forming the Rasengan on his hand

"No Naruto that won't work!" Hinata shouts

"Awww you have friends." Link smirks stretching out of his hand as a huge ball of lightning forms on it, he strikes kankuro's back, barely managing to pierce through his skin a little bit.

"Eat this!" Naruto charges at Link with the rasengan ready to strike.

"Child's play!" Link turns and catches Naruto's hand, stopping his attack that was inches away from hitting him

"What the heck?!" Naruto struggled to break Link's grip

"Your specialty will be your death" Link's eyes glow a dark shading of red, suddenly the Rasenan in naruto's hand turned black

"How?" Naruto kicked Link in the chest and was finally able to break away, getting rid of the Rasengan is his hand

"Another one!" Link turns and get struck with another rasengan from 2 clones.

"Nice thinking, but that did nothing!" Link smirked as he was sent flying and crashing to the ground, standing up once again and dusting himself off

"I did nothing?!" Naruto says, frustrated

"Ahhh!" Kankuro chucks a kunai knife with poison at Link, with a piece of paper attached to it

"Another worthless toy?" Link deflects it, not noticing it was a paper bomb. It exploded his face, Kankuro smiled in pain as he dropped to the ground, Temari and Matsuri quickly run to his aid

"I did it…" Kankuro mumbled

"You did what? Get your ass kicked? Yea you sure did that." Temari chuckled as Sand Village doctors arrive.

"Woo, refreshing." Link stood up again, with only minor scratches and wounds

"That's it, im taking you down!" Naruto growls as he had another Rasengan in his hand, looking right at Link.

"Too bad im taking you down first." Link vanishes and quickly appears behind Naruto, twisting his arm back, hearing a faint snap, he turned him and started punching Naruto across the face and soon struck him with another lightning attack to the chest

"Shikamaru…..You know what to do, just try to hold him long enough. Hinata, get Naruto to safety."

"I will." Hinata nodded

"Now to finish you off!" 'Link' raised his hand in the air, a bundle of fire and lightning raced down from the sky in a spiral, being aimed at Naruto.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" Shikamaru quickly spoke and performed his hand signal, barely trapping Link as he was just about to kill Naruto

"Ugh! What is this?!" 'Link' struggled, however he was able to move slowly

"What?! Breaking it already?!" Shikamaru was shaken, trying to hold it "Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Justsu!" Shikamaru struggled to hold his hand positioning.

The Shadow formed into a hand traveling to Link's neck and lightly started to chock him "Trying to kill me eh? Well it's not that easy to accomplish that fool!" 'Link' starts to break away from the shadow

"Gaara now!" Shikamaru's voice cracks

"Sand Coffin!" The shadow under 'Link' fades as Sand picks him up in the air, squeezing tighter

"We can't just wait for him to calm down, the sand will kill him." Gaara mumbles, looking over his shoulder at Naruto "Do you think your rasengan is powerful enough to knock him out cold?"

"We can give it a try." Naruto smirks, holding his wounds in pain

"Good, now get up and try it." Temari growls, not keeping her eye off Link

Naruto nods and summons a clone, the clone instantly starts forming the Rasengan in his hand

"Temari give me a boost."

"You got it." Temari opened her fan and swung, a huge burst of air sent Naruto in the air flying towards 'Link'

"Aww great…" 'Link' sighs

"Rasengan!" Naruto strikes through the sand, hitting Link in the chest, with enough impact that marks and paleness on 'Link's skin instantly faded

"Get them both to the hospital, and have them check on Naruto as well." Gaara looked at Matsuri

"Yes sir." Matsuri nodded and ran in the village for more doctors

"And Kankuro…" Gaara looked down at him "Next time I won't stop him."

"Y-you can't be serious r-right?!" Kankuro grunts in anger

"Never taunt someone with the name of their loved ones, in fact never taunt them at all, it WILL get you killed!" Gaara shook his head, bypassing Kankuro and helping Link and Naruto

"Punk…" Kankuro mumbles, looking at Link

"Shut it!" Temari lets her fan drop on Kankuro's leg "Your lucky Gaara even gave you words of wisdom and helped you after what you did, you were right, we don't know what that kid is capable of, but now we know he can make you look like a ragdoll the same way he did." Temari slowly points at the Sasori puppet.


	7. Team Mission Assignment!

A New Hero In The Village – Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Im fine, it's just a couple of minor wounds." Naruto grinned<p>

"Well you shouldn't get hurt to begin with, the mission hasn't even started yet. Please be more careful Naruto." Hinata repeated herself, looking over at Link who had his eyes open "Link you're awake."

"Yea what of it?" Link sighs

"What's wrong?" Naruto kept the goofy grin but sounded concerned

"Oh nothing just that I attacked the brother of the Sand Village Kazekage, and nearly attacked his sister too." Link closes his eyes to think "I shouldn't be living this life, all I do is hurt people."

A growl was heard, it was Naruto who jumped out of the Hospital Bed, pulled Link by his tunic and punched him across the face.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouts in anger and surprise that Link did nothing

"It's fine, I deserved that." Link wiped blood off his lip.

"Keep talking bad about yourself and I'll knock you out." The grin on naruto's face disappeared

"Go ahead; I'm already on the hospital bed." Link braced himself "All I've done is hurt."

"You've hurt people that deserved it." Gaara walked in accompanied by Matsuri

"He's right, we heard about what you did to those sound ninja especially after they attack your girlfriend." Matsuri said cheerfully

"Then there was my idiot brother, I know he's trying to be cautious about the village safety, but the way he lashed at you, im glad he got his ass kicked and I apologize for him." Gaara lightly pulls Naruto away

"You couldn't get him to apologize could you?" Link sits up

"How did you know?"

"Aside from those 'powers' I can sense energy and how people feel, you feel guilty and pleased at the same time. Naruto was angry but now he's happy again, Hinata is nervous and Matsuri is in-!"

"Alright that's cool!" Matsuri cuts off Link as her cheeks turned bright red.

'She's in love…' Hinata smiles at that thought 'Im not alone.'

"Speaking of the Douche, where is Kankuro?" Link cracks his knuckles

"We were going have you guys treated in the same room but that would be a dumb move so we separated you to the farthest room away from his."

"Good call." Link nods

"No round two?" Temari walks in with a grin

"No, I've seen enough of him." Link shakes his head "And if you guys really believe that stuff Kankuro said about me, it's fine, I can just leave and go home."

"This kid doesn't have much self-confidence does he?" Temari smirks "Listen 'Link' don't believe what Kankuro says, he's an idiot, we actually think your cool, Gaara and Matsuri like you and I think you're Ok."

"Thanks temari that really does mean a lot-!" Link suddenly gets cut off by the sound of glass breaking

"ROCK LEE IS HERE AND READY FOR ACTION!" Lee got hyped up as he smashed though.

"Or you could just use the door Lee." Tenten smiles as she walks in, in an instant looking and not taking her eyes off Link.

"Uh….." Link scratched his head then his looks of concern turned into a from as Neji walked in

"Why?" Both neji and link mumble as soon as they seen each other

"Tsunade gave us orders to assist them on their mission, and besides, I do wanna hang around the cute guy." Ten Ten whispered and smiled at Link as Neji pretended to choke in disgust

"Any reason why Lee had to wake up Shikamaru?" Temari chuckled as Shikamaru was trying to block away the sound to his ears

"That bed is for the hurt or the sick, get off of it Shikamaru!" Matsuri continued to poke him

"No, I couldn't check into an Inn so this is an alternative." Shikamaru whined.

"Temari get your boyfriend off the hospital bed." Matsuri crossed her arms

"BOYFRIEND?!" Both Shikamaru and Temari responded and gagged

"Denial isn't good for you." Matsuri teased.

"Then why are you always hiding your crush?" Temari retaliated

"No further questions…" Matsuri tried not to look at Gaara

"Mission!" Naruto chanted happily

"Yay….." Shikamaru cheered sarcastically and laid his head back down.

"It's not that difficult now that we know what Link can do, but all of our Ninja are out on missions and since Sound ninja attacked your village, rumors are, they will come for us too." Gaara walked towards the broken window and looked outside

"Where and when will the mission start?" Link jumps out of bed "Those sound ninja aren't even going to touch the walls."

"There will be day shifts and night, I'll appoint you guys as teams…"

Link smiled and whispered into Gaara's ear "Trust me those two will make a great team."

"If you say so, anyway the teams will go as assigned, The sleeping shikamaru will be paired up with Temari"

"No. No. No." They both reacted at the same time again "Seriously we have to stop doing that." They say once more

"Enough, the next people on a team will be Hinata and Naruto due to Link's suggestion….."

"Sweet!" Naruto cheers

"Link….." Hinata turns her head towards him

"Continuing, Lee and Neji you guys will be paired up, I'll stick with Kankuro and Link you'll be with Tenten."

"Not bad." Tenten says but in her mind she thought 'YES! YES! YES!'

"The team of Shikamaru and Temari will take a night shift as well as Link and Tenten."

"Seriously?" Shikamaru groaned

"Don't feel so bad you'll get to be with Temari under the moonlight sky." Matsuri chuckles

"Your just mad cause Gaara didn't pick you as his partner aren't you?" A smile grew across Shikamaru's face

"Shut up besides when it comes to a mission Kankuro Is the better fighter…" Matsuri nods wildly

"Uh Huh whatever you say." Shikamaru slowly stands up and yawns as he looks out the window.

"Come on shikamaru don't be grumpy!" Naruto ran at Shikamaru and pushed him out, sending him crashing to ground in a familiar position.

"Years later and he still pushed me off…" Shikamaru sighed as Temari jumped out but used her fan to break her fall

"Well shall we?" Link slowly walked out as Tenten followed behind

"Sure…" Tenten smiled, her cheeks lit up, luckily she was behind him and he didn't notice.

"Grrrr…" Neji stares at the two as Tenten continues to admire Link


	8. Neji keeps pushing the buttons

_A new hero in the village: Chapter 8 - Link's unknown power..._

* * *

><p>"And take this!" Teten shouted, launching a kunai with tremendous speed at Link, who's as able to catch it<p>

"N-no way!" Tenten gasped

"Hmph." Link grinned "Nice throw."

"Thanks." Tenten smiled "Nice catch."

"I get swords thrown at me by guards and bottles thrown at me by the people at the village. I learned to dodge and catch." Link shrugs

"I get the guards, by why the village people?" Tenten asked

"Because I sort of do criminal stuff." Link frowns "Like destroy the village..." Link said with a sarcastic tone

"Oh, the sound ninja thing..." Tenten mumbled "All you did was destroy a few trees..."

"And the Hokage's office." Link laughs

"So Link, tell me, what was all that stuff you did that day..."

"Honestly...I don't even know what's its called. The guards gave it a simple name, Ascent Modes. First its just me fighting and doing my thing, then my eyes flash red and all my energy turns red and i get stronger, and then my eyes turn purple, I get stronger and posses power that surpasses many others. But that's all i know of, however, i heard that i have 3 more Ascent modes to reach. One is called Fierce Deity, The other one is known as Puppet Link, and the last one, has no name. He has no mercy, he doesn't have anything except the desire to destroy the world..." Link glanced at the moon "And some say I am that evil side...I kill. I spill blood. I cause people to cry and suffer." Link was completely clueless when tears slipped out of his eyes

"That's not true!" Tenten instantly hugged him

"H-huh?" Link's eyes widened as he wiped the tears away

"I may not know you that long, and hell i may not get to know you that long, but i know, you are a great person." Tenten mumbled

"Do you assume i'll die or something?" Link chuckled and hugged back

"No, I assume your girl will recall you because you are her bodyguard and i know you'd protect her waaaay better than those idiot guards."

"You hate them almost as much as me, but you don't even know them."

"I had a run in with one of them..." Tenten shrugs "Because i love to show off my weapons, 3 of them tried to confiscate them so I um...took them out." Tenten laughed

"Ah nice." Link nods then slowly broke away from then hug which lasted a bit longer that it needed to.

"What if you ever turn into that final mode..."

"..." Link stared at the moon "Run."

"Huh?" Tenten asks

"Run. Don't fight me, even if the Hokage gives your orders to do so..."

"But Hokage's orders-!"

"Please." Link cut her off "Your my friend, and if I've found out I killed a friend, I couldn't live with myself. So if you ever see me in that form, just leave the area, don't try to fight me. Promise?"

"I promise." Tenten smiled and nodded

"Thank you." Link nods

"Time passes by quickly..." Tenten mumbled

"Mhm." Link nods "Pretty soon it'll be day. No sign of sound Ninja, maybe you should go inside Tenten."

"But what about you?" She asked

"I'll be fine. Go on, you haven't slept at all have you?"

"Mhm." Tenten nodded

"Liar." Link shook his head

"How do you know?"

"Give me your hand?" Link said

"H-huh, why?"

"Because, i can tell when your lying when i feel someone's pulse, it's a direct connection to somebody's blood, and their energy, or what you guys call chakra." Link grins

"Oh alright you win..." Tenten shrugs and then yawned

"I'll take over..." Neji said, approaching the two

"Oh no, might as well go back and get that bushy eye brow guy to help you out, because if your here then im leaving." Link frowned and shook his head

"Kazekage's orders, you stay up here." Neji grinned

"Well there's no need for you anyways..." Link mumbled, lightly touching tenten's back "She's good to go..."

"I can also tell when somebody's chakra has depleted. And tenten-!" Neji stopped and in an instant his byakugan was seen, but something was unusual, Tenten now had a lot more chakra than before. "What the..."

_(Sucker...__)_ Link grinned then he pulled his hand away from tenten.

"No matter." Neji shook his head and grabbed Tenten by her wrist "Let's go." He demanded as he pulled her away

"Neji stop i'm alright, let go please..."

"I don't trust that outsider." Neji said, not facing Link "And neither should you tenten."

"Hey!" Link ran towards them, and then grabbed tenten and pulled her away from Neji "I asked you to leave..."

"Oh..." Neji got in a fighting position "And now?"

"Well now.." Link cracked his knuckles "I'm going to feed you your teeth." he mumbled, getting in a fighting stance as well.


	9. So close

New hero in the village: Chapter 9

* * *

><p>"Byakugan!" Neji shouted as he remained in a fighting stance<p>

"Go on, analyze me, it's not like your Byakugan can see everything!" Link frowns

Tenten carefully grabbed a kunai

"Tenten..." Neji looked at her

Tenten said nothing and launched the Kunai with tremendous speed into the Village...

* * *

><p>"W-what the?!" Kankuro woke up to glass being smashed, he quickly jumped and glanced at the smashed window "Who in the fu-!"<p>

"Is everything ok in here Kankuro?" Gaara suddenly barged in

"Y-yea..." Kankuro yawned "It's barely about to turn dawn, who would do this..."

"That kunai..." Gaara said, picking up the kunai that looked custom made "It must be from that girl...Tenten."

"But why would she..." Kankuro stopped himself as he looked out the smashed window "Oh no..."

"Is it Link?" Gaara asked

"Yea." Kankuro mumble and narrowed his eyes "And the hyuga kid."

"Go get Shikamaru and Temari, they are on the side of the village, i'll go and try to stop them..."

"Got it." Kankuro nodded as he didn't bother getting his puppet scrolls or facepaint, rushing outside

"Why does he continue to be attacked by others...?" Gaara sighs as he vanished

* * *

><p>"You won't last!" Neji shouted as his byakugan helped him pin point Link's energy spot, then proceeded to used the gentle fist<p>

"I know what your game is!" Link frowns, stomping on the ground as a boulder rose from the ground and launched at neji

"What the-!" Neji said, backing away and getting into his stance "Rotation!" He shouted and spun in place as the boulder smashed into bits of rocks and pebbles, falling on the floor

"Damn this guy..." Link put his head down to think and then a grin appeared

"What's so funny?" Neji asks

"Oh nothing..." Link looked up to reveal red eyes

_('Oh no, that's one them...') _Tenten backed away slowly

"Tenten! rising twin dragons, now." Neji demanded, only to get the shaking of the head from tenten "Why?!"

Tenten backed away and glanced down below, she saw Gaara rising in the air, reaching the top of the wall

"Link, Neji. Stop this." Gaara mumbled, looking at Link, right into his red eyes.

"Hmph..." Link grinned as suddenly it started to rain

"Rain in the sand village?" Tenten looked around

"I know Neji won't stop so what's the point of me doing the same..." Link frowned

_('Neji why are you so stubborn again, i thought you learned from your fight with Naruto...')_ Tenten sighed

"Please do not make me use force." Gaara said, now looking at Neji

"Eight Trigrams..." Neji mumbled as he get in his stance again

"Neji no!" Tenten shouted

"Don't do it." Link warned

"Eight Trigrams 64 palms." Neji said with a firm tone as he sprinted at Link "2 palm!" He swung at Link, aiming for his chest, in particular, his heart

"I warned you!" Link's red eyes flashed brighter as he lifted his elbow to take the hit, in the process pushing Neji's hand in the air "Now you'll die." He laughed and delivered a powerful uppercut, you could ever hear a crack when Link's hand made contact with Neji's chin.

"Hey stop!" Kankuro shouted as he, Shikamaru and Temari were close, running towards them

"..." Link said nothing as lighting appeared on his hand

"Can't move..." Neji mumbled _('Got me right on the spot and paralyzed me, just like Naruto did')_

"Say your goodbyes!" Link said, controlling the lighting on his hand like it was nothing as he rushed at Neji

"No!" Could be heard from multiple voices as a huge collision occurred

* * *

><p>Link was in swinging motion, his left arm, which had the lightning, was covered by sand, his feet were covered by a shadow, which Shikamaru controlled him with, Kankuro's puppet Crow was on Link's back and Temari had her fan pointed at Link's chin while Tenten was in front of Neji with 2 scrolls in her hands...<p>

"...Damn" Link said with a grin on his face


End file.
